Best Friends For Never
by TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster
Summary: Repost of my story. Cammie and the gang were friends, they split up, Cammie bullies them, yada yada yada, just read it please.v
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again. I hope you like this. I this reminds you of your story, tell me so that way we can talk it our over a cup of cyber coffee + a pm. Sorry if you thought was stupid, it was my lame attempt at online humor. So, read away.**

(3rd Person POV)

Cameron Morgan is what adults would describe as an angel. She was charismatic, she was polite, and she reached out a helpful hand to everyone she could. She was exceptionally smart. And that was just at age 5. But if you had asked a student to describe her, they would of said intimidating, mean, cruel, vicious, and two-faced.

She never changed. She stopped bothering with homework, and forced nerds into doing it for her. Cammie ruled the school with her posse of wannabe vapid girls, and jocks who didn't know squat. She tried to "discipline" everyone equally. But, she had one particular favorite subject to bully. It might have been the fact that he was the one guy she couldn't get, or maybe the fact that when she bullied the losers like Macey McHenery, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton, he would defend them.

Macey could hold her own in a fight, and had good comebacks, but Cammie knew how to make people's life hell. Macey would've been a hood asset to Cammie's group, but Macey stuck with Rebecca and Liz. Rebecca "Bex" Baxter was tough, and she could take Cammie any day, but innocent angel Cammie would go running for help whenever Bex got near her, and the teachers always believed poor, innocent Cammie. And last was Liz Sutton. She was frail, weak, and a nerd. It was always easy for Cammie to target Liz, until Bex and Macey took her under their wing. Now Liz was growing more confident, and Cammie didn't like it. And then there was Zach. Zach was the captain of the football team, but he defied all stereotypes. He was smart, funny, nice, kind, and liked the unpopular people best. He had taken to leaving Cammie speechless while she was trying to crush Macey, Bex, or Liz. Which didn't end well. Maybe it was his stunning good looks with his black hair and emerald eyes, or maybe the fact that he told her off while still being nice. His niceness amazed Cammie,

But, Zachary Goode was Cammie's biggest problem. You see, because Cammie couldn't stand up to him, there was talk in her group about overthrowing Cammie, because she was "losing her backbone." Cammie tried to convince herself it was just talk, but the thought of getting thrown out made her uneasy.

(Cammie's POV)

Hi, I'm the famous Cameron Morgan. If you haven't heard of me, then you shouldn't bother reading this, because you're obviously an idiot. I had the perfect bad girl rep going for me, I dated the football tem line backer, Josh Abrams, I was mean, cruel, but yet adults loved me. But inside, I hated Josh, I used him for popularity, I wanted to be nice to people, not kill their dreams, and I really did my homework, I just said that some idiot geek did my homework for me. And, before you judge me, there is a reason I became like this,

***Flashback***

_4 year old me was playing with my friends Bex, Macey, and Liz at the local park when Tina Walters, the girl who led the popular girl crowd and was a year older then us, came over to me and said, "Cameron, can we have a word?" I glanced nervously at my friends before following Tina. What she said next surprised me. "Cammie, do you want to join my group? It's not hard, all you need to do is dump those losers you call friends." I was shocked, because I though my friends were cool. When I looked at them, I noticed they were talking to one of Tina's friends, and they looked sad. I'd talk to them about it later, but right now I had to talk to Tina. "No, Tina, I'm not going to join your group, because I like my friends," I said, with as much power as a 4 year old girl has. I then walked back to my friends, who looked at me in disgust and walked away, not talking to me. Liz looked like she wanted to say something, but Macey whispered something into her ear, and Liz just nodded and looked away. I was so confused. "guys?" I called, but they didn't turn around. After that, I started to hang out with Tina more, and eventually became me._

***End Flashback***

So, that was why I hated them, and why Zachary Goode's niceness melted me, and made me unable to insult people. I never found out what made Bex, Macey and Liz so mad at me, but frankly, I don't care. I've got Tina now, and I'm good.

(Bex's POV)

I hated Cammie. Ever since we were 4, and she ditched us for Tina. How do I know? Well when Tina was talking toCam, one of Tina's cronies came over and told us thatCamdidn't really like us, and she was planning on ditching us for Tina. As Cammie came back, we walked away, not wanting to hear her. Liz tried to give her a second chance, but Cammie just lashed out at her, making Lizzie cry. We had vowed never to talk to Cammie again. I knew that Cammie like Zach, which disgusted me, because she was dating Josh. Oh, who is Zach? Well, he's this really nice guy who only hangs out with us because were dating his friends, Grant, Jonas, and Jake.

**So, what did you think? If I get at least 5 updates, I'll continue on with the story and update when I can.**

**(New A/N SO I finally got to re-posting this! hope you like it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back. So, because I got the amount of reviews that I wanted, I'm updating. Disclaimer: I don't own character names. **

(Cammie's POV)

I was walking out of Madame Dabney's French class to go to the bathroom, when I heard the familiar nasally voice of Tina Walters, my best friend. I listened closely to what she was saying, I couldn't help it. "So, I was thinking, if your precious little Cammie Morgan can't stand up to Zach any more, maybe we could ditch her, and then you could have Josh, and you could take back what was rightfully yours." Okay, why was Courtney, Tina's 3rd in command, saying that. I waited for Tina to defend me. "What have I told you about saying she's my PRECIOUS little Cammie!," Tina snapped, "I couldn't care less about her. You know I'm just using her for popularity, Josh, and her ability to twist adults around her finger! But that is a good plan… Zach would be the perfect reason to kick her out, and I could just say I'm sorry and walk away," Wait what, she was using me! Oh god, now I knew that I would have to stand up to Zach, or else my so called friends would ditch me; which I wouldn't care about if I had other friends, which I didn't, and that Tina would steal my boyfriend! I snapped out of my thoughts to hear what else they were saying. "Yeah, Cammie's so gullible. I mean, first she actually believes that Beck, Casey, and Dizzy ditched her for no apparent reason; it's obvious that you had something to do with it! And I mean come on, you and Josh were practically making out in front of her, you weren't even trying to hide it! How can she not notice?" After she said that, I ran to the bathroom, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't working, and I knew I only had a matter of seconds before my face became a red, puffy mess. I then proceeded to run into something solid. Today is not my day!

I was about to apologize, when I realized that it was Zach that I just ran into. "I'm so sorry," I said, and he just smirked. I don't know why but that smirk seemed to push me over the edge. But really, what do you expect, a girl just realized her boyfriends been cheating on her with her best friend, and that said best friend is just using her. And, to top that all off, she just has to run into the nicest guy in the school. So I said something a little like this, though it might have been more colorful, "You know what, no, I'm not sorry. You are a 'jerk' and you and your smirking 'butt' can go 'kill' yourself. I hate you, you're annoying, and you really are a 'jerk', so just leave me alone. No one really likes you. Not me, not the 'jerks' I call friends, not even your friends. You're just an idiotic little ''." You can insert whatever you want to fill in the words that are in ''. I then proceeded to run into the bathroom and cry. I guess I was so busy crying that I didn't see Bex, Macey, and Liz, until they dragged me out of the bathroom stall and started fixing my makeup. "W-w-why are you helping me?" I asked them. "Oh, no reason." I didn't get suspicious, I was just glad to have my friends back. Which might have been why when I walked out of the bathroom, I didn't check to see how I looked. Which turned out to be a big mistake.

**Okay, so that was almost a page long. 5 updates and I'll review. Thank you to all my reviewers. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Disclaimer: Alley Carter owns. I'm disappointed because I only got 2 reviews. I didn't think that five was too much. Oh well, on to the story. .**

(Cammie's POV)

A clown. I. Look. Like. A. Friggen. Clown. I am sooooo going to kill Bex, Macey and Liz. You see, after I left the bathroom, Igot some weird stares, I thought it was because Zach told people about me crying. But then people started pointing at me and laughing, which made me even more confused. Then, an angry Tina comes up to me, drags me into the bathroom and points to my reflection in the mirror, saying, "What the hell do you think your playing at Cammie? Just look at yourself! I can't believe you would do this to me. Turning my rep into a laughing stock, all because of my recruit! You know what, don't talk to me!" I went to explain to her, but she walked out. I just sat down and cried some more, I had lost my best friend, my reputation, and my old friends made me look like a clown. My phone then beeped, and I saw that I had a message from Josh, fearfully I opened my phone. It said basically the same things that Tina said, like how I had ruined his rep, that I had proved myself unworthy and that we were done. You probably thought I just cried harder, but you're wrong. I decided to not let it get to me, and that was when Cammie the nice sweet girl died, and Cammie the jerk out of hell replaced her.

(Bex's POV)

Oh. My. God. Tina Walters just paid Liz, Macey, and I $100. Each. All we had to do was make Cammie look like a clown. I'm a little bit confused though, I thought they were best friends. Oh well, this is going to be the best $100 dollars ever.

**I want 3 reviews to update. Is that too much to ask? I thought that I was okay with 5 but I guess not. I left it as a cliffy and made it short for payback. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My GOOOOOOOOOD! I can't believe all the reviews I got. 11! I guess guilt trips really do work. Maybe I should use them more often… haha. Just kidding. So I love you guys forever and I dedicate this super long chapter to all you reviewers.**

(Liz's POV)

Why? Why did I do this to Cammie? I know that she's a jerk, but really, that wasn't nice, and now Zach's going to rip our heads off. I don't know why but those two seem to have soft spots for each other, and no matter how much research I try to do, I can't find out why. And then there's the whole fact that Tina paid us to ruin Cammie's face. I mean, seriously, I knew Tina was bad, but I thought that Cammie was her friend! I mean, I knew Cammie forever, and I knew she was going to make us pay for what we did to her. For once, I didn't think Bex, Macey, Jonas, Grant, and Jake could protect us. And I don't think that Zach will be much help. I was thinking all this to myself when I walked in to the computers lab, hoping to do more research. Instead, I found Tina and Josh making out in a corner in the lab closet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint that could only mean that there was another person in here, with a camera. Poor Cammie. I decided to leave quietly, but me being Liz, I tripped and feel, exclaiming, "Oops-a-daisy!" Everyone turned to face me and I got a good look at who it was with the camera.

(Cammie's POV)

It was sickening, really, watching Tina and Josh eat each others face off. But, I couldn't do anything to stop it, or else I would ruin my perfect chance at payback. SO I just sat there, filming my ex-boyfriend suck face with my ex-best friend. How lovely, right? I was glad for the sudden distraction from this suck-fest, as I watched little Lizzie fall over nothing, and I had to stifle a laugh, I couldn't blow my cover. I decided that I had enough footage to cover them, so now all I needed was to get footage from the office of what Bex, Macey, and Liz did to me.

I slowly approached the office, and knocked on the door. Three seconds later there was the unmistakable crow of come in, from none other then our own Mrs. Jenkins, who was very annoying, and really ugly. But, in order to get what I wanted, I had to play nice. "Hello Mrs. Jenkins," I started. "I love your sweater, it matches your eyes nicely," I lied. But, I continued on, watching her blush." I was wondering if you could let me in to the security office, I lost my favorite bracelet, and I thought that I might be able to see it on the security camera." After I had complimented her, I knew she would agree, which is why I wasn't surprised when she nodded. Quickly I ran into the security room, and got to work.

(Bex's POV)

I wasn't scared of anything. Everyone knew that. Which is why I didn't flinch when Zach asked Liz, Mace, and I to join him for a chat outside. Okay, so maybe I flinched just a little, but who wouldn't be scared of a raging Zach Goode? He told us to sit, but we all remained standing, except for little Lizzie, who was trembling with fear. He started by saying," I think we all know why where hear, right ladies?" Macey and I just stared cold faced at him, while Liz wouldn't look him in the eye. "It's no use pretending, we all know what you did to Cammie." He seemed angry, but I wasn't having it. I snapped. "Oh yes Zachary, but don't you remember what Cammie did to us? You know, the one that ditched us and tormented us and played us for fools? I thought so. If you really like Cammie that much to stick up for her after she did that to us why don't you go be _her _friend?" I saw Lizzie trembling after that, and when I reached down to comfort her, she scooted away. Oh, great, now Liz is afraid of me. I was so caught up in trying to make Liz forgive me, I almost didn't here Zach mutter," Don't you think I've tried?" almost. But I did, and so I said, "Oh, so you've tried, haven't you? What, are we just your second choice?" He turned around and looked at me and said, "There are two sides to every story Bex." And he actually walked away! On me, Bex Baxter! I yelled after him, "Oh no you don't, get back over here and explain yourself Zachary!" Surprisingly he came back over here, but I could tell that he wasn't going calmly.

"Are you happy," he seethed," I came back." I just nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Well, Bex, in case your wondering why I stick up for Cammie, maybe it's because I didn't ditch her, maybe it's because I was there the day that Tina Walters asked her to be her best friend at the park when you were 4. Maybe I was there when she stuck up for you, maybe I was there when she came back to you guys and you just walked away. Maybe I heard her cry when they told her her father was dead. Maybe I saw when she tried to call you guys, but you wouldn't pick up. Maybe I saw when she decided to be Tina's friend because you guys wouldn't comfort her. Maybe I saw how much it hurt her to torment people, but that you guys drove her to it. Maybe I saw that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. Maybe you don't have a right to say anything bad about Cammie, because you know nothing about the crap she's been through." Liz gasped at Zach's use of the swear word, but he didn't care. He was yelling now. "Maybe you don't like Cammie, maybe you think that she's caused you some great injustice, but in reality, the worlds caused her enough injustices for all of us." And then he left us, making me wonder, what on earth had I done?

**So, I know that wasn't as long as some people, but it was really long for me. You start to see what Cammie's been through, and Macey, Bex, and Liz finally realize that Cammie didn't ditch her, they ditched her. Poor Cammie. I wonder what she has up her sleeve…. If I get one review you'll find out! I only want one review to update, because I got so many last time. And don't think that other people will do it for you, because if everyone thinks that, I get no reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm so excited; I got 11 reviews again, if you include the one from me. So, here is another nice semi-long chapter.**

(Cammie's POV)

I sat in the security room, watching the tape over for maybe the millionth time. Tina paid Bex, Macey, and Liz to do that to me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I quickly copied the tape in my bag, and left. I thanked Mrs. Jenkins and left. I was starting to grasp the concept of just how much Tina would go to be popular. Which kind of explained why she stole my boyfriend. It actually all made sense, except for the fact that Courtney had said that Beck, Casey, and Dizzy left me because of something Tina did, she couldn't have meant Bex, Macey, and Liz, could she? I tortured myself with these questions as I sat through the last couple of classes through the day. When it was time to go home I laughed, because Tina, Josh, Macey, Bex, and Liz would never know what hit them

(Zach's POV)

I walked away from a shocked Bex, Macey, and Liz, and I knew I probably shouldn't have snapped at Bex, but ho could blame me, she kept on hating some poor girl who never did anything to her, and all she got was hate in return. I needed to go find Cammie before she did something that she would regret. Which I guess is why I'm so lucky that I live next-door to Cammie. By the time I got home, Cammie's car was already parked in her drive way, so I walked up to her front door. Here goes nothing; I knocked on the door, calling out, "Cammie?" She came down to the door, but her eyes were a little puffy, but I knew better to mention them. "What!" She snapped. "Well aren't you going to let me in," I asked, letting my cocky side show, or else I would be too nervous. "No." She said it plain and simple, so I decided to push her a little bit further.

* * *

><p>(Macey's POV)<p>

I can't believe any of this… Zach had to be lying… He couldn't mean that… I wouldn't believe he meant that. Not now, not after all she'd done to us, after all we'd done to her. Her father couldn't be dead, she couldn't have been sticking up for us to Tina, she had to ditch us, or else I would come out the villain, and I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't the villain. ever. I was always the princess or the damsel in distress who was swept off her feet by prince charming. But that wouldn't change, not now, not ever. Not while I have Jake, who was like a brother to Cammie. Not while I have Bex and Liz. After all, I was the one who lead most of the assaults, I was he one who had decided to hate Cammie and believe Courtney, and McHenry's were never wrong. I couldn't let my family down. I couldn't let them forgive Cammie and forget me. Not now that I had worked so hard. Not after I had carefully constructed Macey McHenry, fearless and cold to those who weren't her friends. Cammie had played a big role in constructing that image, and if she turned out to be good, I would become Macey McHenry, mean and friendless. I neededCamto be proven guilty, and I needed to be free of all charges, and I knew just how to do that.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's POV)<p>

I closed the door on Zach, but he put his foot in the way. "What do you want Goode?" I spit out at him, he was wasting my revenge time. "Back on a last name basis, now are we, Morgan? And I think you know perfectly well what I want, and I'm I know you want it too." And then he smirked. The nerve of that guy. Which is why I exploded at him for the second time today. "NO, ZACH I DON'T WANT IT TOO. I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE MY FRIENDS BECAUSE LOOK WHERE I TURNED UP. I HATE MY DAD, FOR LEAVING ME WITH MY MOM TO COPE WITH MY DEPRESSION AND HERS! I HATE HIM FOR MAKING HER DEPRESSED AND FOR MAKING HER KILL HERSELF. AND MOST OF ALL, ZACHARY GODE, I HATE YOU. YOU AND YOUR INSUFFERABLE COCKINESS, YOUR STUPID SMIRK, YOUR NICENESS, YOUR EVERYTHING! SO GET OUT OF MY DOOR, OUT OF MY LIFE! BECAUSE NEWS FLASH,'T. LIKE. YOU." Zach looked hurt, but he nodded and said, "okay, I get it Cammie, I'll stay out of your life, are you happy? But just remember this; you just lost the last person on this earth who cares about you." He then walked away, and I slunk down onto my couch, crying about everything that I lost.

**As you can see, I kind of like people who just go around spewing out their feelings in caps lock. And I wonder what Macey has up her sleeve? I re-wrote this chapter 4 times, because each chapter was too love-dovey and OOC. Even though this whole story is OOC. Except for maybe Liz. I made this story long for my reviewers, so just remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapter. I only want 1 review again, so that way I have 30. I love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in while but I have had a lot of things to do and I hope this will make up for it. I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer so from here on out I don't own. I want to say a quick thank you to the following reviewers, who have reviewed this story. Thank you Cliquelover, Random 39, crazy me 123, Pieces Of My Heart, ZaChGoOdEsGaLpAgHeRgIrL, crazier~than~me, pinkskates, kacey65091, cuzimsocool, Cat2305, , someone, anonymous, Black-reaper-God, tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo, Shellyrocks82, bookluver07, I'm-Not-Good-I'm-Better, and angel4eva-15. **

(Cammie's POV)

Revenge. That was all I could think about as I got ready for one of my schools cheesy just for no reason dances. I would have revenge on Tina. I no longer cared about Bex, Liz, and Macey, they had truly only been put up to all this by Tina. She was the cause of all my problems. I was lost in thought when my Aunt Abby called up stairs, "Cammie, are you ready, it's almost time to go." Let me explain. After my dad died, my mom wouldn't sell the house, and she was deemed unfit for parenting, so I was moved down the street to my Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe's house. I couldn't help but be annoyed, if I hadn't moved in with them; my mom might be here today. But I loved them anyway. Except that they had to live next to Zach.

Zach. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him. I mean, yeah, even if I decided I wanted to be his friend, he kind of hates me now, which makes it sort of impossible. I wish I didn't have to screw everything up. I had messed up almost everything in my life, and the only thing I had now was Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe, and they don't even know what I've become. A monster. I said it. I've become a monster. One that tears down peoples dreams and crushes their hopes in an attempt to make herself feel better about the life that she messed up so badly. I was mean. Cruel. A jerk. And I deserved every amount of hate I had, except for maybe from Tina. I had only been looking for a friend, and instead I had gotten a cruel, whacked up, psycho who was intent on ruining my life.

"I'm on my way down," I called. I quickly did my make-up and put my hair into a high pony-tail. I then grabbed the tape and the poem, stuffed them into my bag, and ran downstairs. I called out a quick "Bye" to Abby and raced out the door, hoping she wouldn't fuss about me. Luckily she didn't. I raced to the school, and walked in calmly, my heart anticipating the revenge.

* * *

><p>(1st person POV)<p>

The girl approached the stage, looking slightly nervous, but only someone from my view could see it. She took the mike from her school D.J. and said, "I would like to dedicate this little video and poem to 2 people. The video goes to Tina Walters and Joshua Abrams. The poem goes to my dead parents, Rachel Morgan and Matthew Morgan, and to someone who was there all a long and always tried to help; I was just too blind to see. Now, without further ado, here is my video." She then exited the stage, pressing a button on a small remote that once again, only I could see.

A video started playing, showing her being happy with her best friend, Tina Walters. Then pictures of her and her boyfriend, Josh Abrams. They were all dated, which seemed insignificant to many. But, I knew what was coming, and watched as a video played that was dated to an hour before the most recent picture. People gasped as they watched her best friend and boyfriend make out, only inches away from were Josh was going to pick up Cammie. Tina looked murderous, but Josh held her to his lap, not wanting her to get in trouble. I wish I could say it was over, but its not. A new video played, of Tina paying blocked out faces to sabotage Cammie, and then Tina yelling at Cammie, staging her perfect plan. The video faded away, and Cammie stood back up, saying, "And now for my poem."

"_I don't want your pity, and I'm not depressed,_

_I've always done great on my personality test._

_I'm not always mean; I'm not always calm,_

_This game has gone on for far too long._

_I wish I could go back and change time,_

_And have friends that I could call mine._

_There's the people who like me out of fear and my popularity,_

_And then there's no one who likes me for me._

_It would be nice to be pitied, and this poem is making me depressed,_

_But it doesn't matter, no one could care less._

_It's hard to be the real me,_

_When I've been this other me for eternity._

_I don't need pity, and I'm a little bit depressed,_

_But I don't know how to get out of this mess. _

_I wish I could say this is all a lie,_

_And go back to being that other guy._

_It's not that unusual to feel out of place,_

_But I just want one person to see my real face._

_I hate being pitied, and I'm really depressed,_

_But I know no one will find the cause of my stress._

_No one cares, oh poor little ol' me,_

_No one wants my woes and worries._

_Its fine, I'll stay pitiless and depressed,_

_Just know that I might not pass every test._

_I'm not all that mean; I'm not all that nice,_

_I was just given bad advice._

_I wish I could say this is all a lie,_

_But I'm tired of being that other guy._

Thank you and I hope you liked my video and poem." Cammie finished, walking away. And that was when all hell broke loose.

**So, what did you think. I only want one review again, because you guys are so awesome. I would just like you guys to know that while I did write that poem, it was not like that originally, I'm not a big bully, I just changed it for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, there used to be a song here, but it was horrible so I deleted it. So, now this chapter is really short.**

(Cammie's POV)

I was getting my friends back. I didn't care what they felt towards me, or what they had done, I missed them, and I wanted the best. I wanted Zach Goode to like me, I wanted to laugh about nothing with Liz, I wanted to race with Bex, and I wanted to compare style types with Macey. I wanted my 4 year old life back, and I would stop at nothing to get it.

(Macey's POV)

After Cammie left, I knew I had to do something before she stole my power. "Wait," I cried, stepping up to the podium. "Hey, most of you guys know me as Macey McHenry. I know right now you all feel bad for Cammie, but think about this, when was the last time she did something nice? How so you know shes not just playing you? Maybe this is the biggest jokes on you prank ever. Just heed my warning, Cammie's a good liar, and you could get hurt." I then walked towards Bex and Liz, knowing Liz would easily be swayed, but Bex would be a challenge. And all I could think was, "Bring it on."

**Cliffy, lol. As you can see, I obviously also like expressing my feelings in poems/songs. I hope you liked, but I understand if not. I thought this chapter wasn't too good, so if wanted, I might change it. 3 reviews please. **

**(New A/N Was I really that pathetic? LoL. –I was making fun of myself there, if you didn't catch on.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I finally decided I would only be able to update once a week, I might update sooner, but right now my time frame is once a week! And I realized that putting that song into the last chapter was stupid, so I'm sorry about that. Also, I've decided to name my chapters.**

**8. The Lunch Table **

(Macey's POV)

I strode confidently over to Bex and Liz, who was gaping at me, while Bex stared daggers at me. "What?" I asked innocently. Bex glared at me and said, "Why did you do that, you know Cammie's innocent, Zach said so." This was too easy. "My dear Bex, don't be so naïve," I laughed mercilessly, "What makes you so sure that Zach wasn't lying to use as well? Don't deny it; you just want to think that everything will be perfect. But why should Cameron be in your happily ever after, when she doesn't deserve it? Her parents might not be dead, and Zach's probably been fooled by Cameron, the poor thing, I mean, I bet she's sitting at home right now with Tina, laughing at how perfect their plan is." Bex looked skeptical, but Liz was nodding, I had used logic, and that was all I needed to sway her, after all I did take her under my wing. I knew it was cruel, but it had to be done. I didn't like the sympathetic looks that Cammie had been getting, and the occasional glare I would receive. I was their queen! They were supposed to be loyal! I would have to do something soon, or lese Cammie might just steel all I had.

(Bex's POV)

I was pretty skeptical of Macey, it sounded liked this had been rehearsed, and it was a bit too perfect, but I just played along, not wanting to start a fight. I had known Macey longer then I had known and liked Cammie, so I decided to ignore my instincts and go with Macey. Nothing bad could happen, right? I hoped so. I didn't know what was in store.

The dance continue don, and no one really seemed to want to out right defy Macey, so Cammie was pushed out everyone's mind, at least for the time being. I knew that her parents were dead, now that I thought about it, it had been one of the school event s that Macey had gotten us to ditch, a memorial in honor of her father. Then, there was something in the news about a local suicide, but I didn't pay too much attention. So, what was Macey playing at, she had some nerve, challenging Cammie, when we all knew that Cammie should've been in Macey's place all those years ago, and that nothing should have changed, but what's done is done, and if I didn't do something soon, I knew it would get worse. Much, much worse.

**~Time Skip~**

I walked into the cafeteria, hoping that today would be uneventful, of course that would never happen.

(3rd person POV)

The girl approached a lunch able, looking cautious, but her voice was coated in confidence when she asked, "Can I sit here?" The girl who looked like their leader, looked about to reply, when the girl sitting at her left, who was quite stunning, piped up, "Of course Cams," like this was normal. But by the glare from the leader, and the questioning look from the small girl on the right, this did not happen everyday. Cammie just smiled her thanks and sat down. "So, Liz, I heard a new model of that laptop you've always wanted came out." That was all it took, the two had their heads bent together, quietly conversing about everything technological. That left the leader and the pretty girl to converse.

"What do you think your playing at, Bex?" The leader hissed. Bex shrugged and turned around, obviously not wanting to talk any longer. Their leader looked beyond angry, when someone behind them said, "So, Mace, who's the new girl?" His tone was joking; it was obvious he was oblivious to the tension this "new girl" had caused. "Niiiiiick," Cammie complained, "It's not nice to talk about other people." But you could tell she was hiding a smile. 3 other guys slid in, and started talking to their girl friends, leaving Cammie alone in an awkward silence with Zach, while Macey still looked angry, she seemed much to curious to be mean right now. Cammie could tell that everyone was looking at them, and it made her nervous. She finally seemed to have picked up on the tension between Bex and Macey, and it confused her, didn't they understand she wanted to be their friend?

(Cammie's POV)

"Zach," I started, hoping he would listen. I wasn't really expecting him to, so when he said, "What." My heart leapt, even though he had sounded so bored. "We need to talk." It seemed as that had finally set him off, because he stood up, saying softly, but bitterly," No, I don't believe we need to. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want to talk, and now I'm agreeing. Isn't that what you wanted?" He then left, and I got up to follow, when Macey hissed, "Can't you see he doesn't want you, none of us do!"

I turned back around to see Bex staring at her as though she could choke her at any second, and I, being the reason of their fight, croaked out, "It's okay Bex, you don't have to pretend any more, I get it, you don't like me, jokes on me. I thought you would forgive me, and that we could go back to normal" "We never could go back to normal, it was all a lie." Bex said venomously, but I saw through her, we could never lie to each other. She wanted me to run, so that she could follow, and then, well we would go from there. I nodded and ran out of the hall, fake tears blurring my vision.

About 3 minutes later, Bex showed up and said, "So…" I'm sorry," I said. Bex looked confused, so I explained. "For you know, making you and Macey fight." Bex just laughed and said, "It was bound to happen any way, at least now it's done with." I laughed to, and we walked around catching up and laughing. When the three minute warning bell went off, Bex took one look at me and said, "Let's get you fixed up so that way a certain Mr. Goode can see what he's missing." Normally I would protest, but because it was Bex and I knew she wasn't afraid to hurt me, I nodded, swallowed, and followed her to my doom.

**2 pages! A new record! Not including the top A/N of course. I hope that made up for it. Because I'm mean, I'm going to ask for 2 whole reviews! Way too many, right? Well suck it up. Just kidding. Don't hate me for making Macey such a jerk, she will redeem herself. And I keep trying to say MyWingsHaveFallen, but it wouldn't work with the periods, so that's who I've been trying to thank and it just keeps coming up as ",.," So, only 2 reviews, I believe in you! I might start a misc. Story, if any of you are interested, it'll be up soon. Not sure what it will be called, so just look for my penname. Also, anyone else obsessed with Harry Potter? I am obsessed to the point where I sometimes say British words and phrases, and I'm not British. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, there used to be a chapter here, but I lost it, so I'll try my best to rewrite it but… yeah. So, I don't own the places or the characters, but I do own this crappy story. Onwards!**

2 minutes later, the late bell rang. I looked at myself and had to admit, Bex did a good job, even if it hurt way more than putting on make-up normally should, but that might just be because I twitch whenever people bring pointy objects towards my face.But, that's not the point. For once I was glad I was going to Chemistry, it's the only class I have without Macey and Tina. Walking there, I went to sit in my normal seat in the back,, until Mr. Moskowitz called me back up front. Today we are getting new partners. I silently prayed I would end up with Bex or Liz, but luck was not on my side. "Ms. Baxter you can go join Miss Sutton at the table in front." Bex mouthed "Sorry," and went to join Liz. Mr. Moskowitz kept calling out names until he reached my name. "Ms. Morgan, you can be paired with," he trailed off looking at the sheet. "No, no, not him, no, that won't do, Oh, I know," he muttered. "Miss Morgan, go join Mr. Goode at the back table."

I nodded and gulped, knowing this would be a long quarter. I walked over to the table and said, "I guess we're partners." He didn't respond. "Come on Zach, you're going to have to talk to me sometime!" He finally looked up. "Fine, I'll talk to you, but only for school." I nodded, beggars can't be choosers.

**So, I know it was short, but that pretty much sums up what I had previously written. So, bye. And please review. Thank you to blank and WeirdMe for reviewing. Also, thanks to those who subscribed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week, on Tuesday I had a Volleyball Game right after school, I didn't get home until 9, when I did I had to do my homework and take a shower, on Wednesday, I had to do community service for school, so I helped my Nana rake leaves, and on my way to her house, I feel off my bike and scraped my knees, but I still helped her for an hour, and when I got home, I was practically immobile. Thursday I couldn't move either, and I spent the whole day after I got home lying on my bed because it hurt too much to get off. Friday and Saturday I still couldn't move on Friday I had to go to my Grandma's house, and on Saturday I had to go to piano and out gift shopping with my mom. On Sunday I still couldn't move well, and I went to church, went to my cottage in ****Canada****, got home, and went to a family party and go home and did my homework. And today is Monday. So, I've been pretty busy. Anyways, I'm writing a long chapter, and I'm not going to upload until this is at least 3 pages long. And, I didn't really have inspiration for this chapter until I sat down in front of the computer. **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter is the master mind behind all the characters in this story. Although I do own at least a partial bit of their personalities.**

(3rd Person POV, because I'm to lazy to write actual thoughts and feelings in detail)

It went on like that, Cammie becoming close friends with Bex and Liz. Zach still ignored Cammie, but he was at least civil towards her. Tina, not so much. Every time Cammie would pass Tina in the hallway, Tina would sneer at Cammie and say, "Oh, look! It's the little friendless orphan! How sad." Then she would through her head back and cackle, walking away. It wasn't much better with Josh, who just looked at Cammie as though _SHE _were the one who betrayed him. It was so unfair, but Cammie didn't retaliate, she didn't really care as long as she had Bex and Liz on her side. It did feel weird having Macey not there, but beggars can't be choosers. It felt even weirder when the old group hung out, it was obvious that Zach was ignoring Cammie, and Nick seemed uncomfortable without Macey there. All in all though, Cammie was glad to have her friends back.

Cammie was growing exasperated though, and she really just wanted Zach to talk to her again, anything would be better than this never ending silence. If only Zach would get over his pride and accept Cammie's apologies. But, getting over your pride is very hard to do, especially when Zach was the person mentioned. So, things weren't looking to bright in the near future. But, Cammie might just have been more stubborn than Zach and she was bent on getting him to talk to her. So, that was why the fact that they were neighbors was proving to be a blessing and a curse. It might have also helped that their rooms were directly across from each other.

"Zach," Cammie called, knowing that he was home, as his window was open, and his light was on. "Zach," Cammie called again, leaning precariously out her window. "Zach, I know you're in there!" Still no reply. "Fine!" She huffed, and then she proceeded to reach back into her closet, and pull out the long forgotten board. This board, her Aunt had explained, was what her mother had stuck out of her window and used to crawl into her fathers room. Cammie had thrown it into her closet, thinking she would never have a use for it. It turns out; Cammie did have use for it.

Slowly slipping the board out of her window, Cammie slid it onto Zach's sill, making sure it landed softly, as not to make a sound. Cammie then cautiously put a foot on to the board, testing it to make sure it could hold her weight. When she was satisfied she slowly pulled her body onto the board, and walked all the way to halfway. Then, she made the mistake of looking down. Until then, Cammie had forgotten her fear of heights. She gulped nervously and started walking towards the window, hoping she would get there soon. But now Cammie was being reckless, she was going for speed rather than caution. And, it really didn't come as a surprise when Cammie's foot slipped. **(I was going to end it there, because I do love cliffies, but I figured I owed it to you.) **

Hanging there, holding on to the board for dear life, Cammie managed to squeak out a small. "Zach, help me, please." But all she got in response was the increasing wind, or at least until she heard the low chuckle. _Well, this is it, _she thought, _I'm going to die hanging off a board connecting Zach's room and my room, with him laughing at me. Not the best way to die, but at least I don't have to die acting like Tina._ She mused._ I wonder if I'll see my mom and dad. I think that for the first 4 years and the last 6 weeks, I've been a pretty good person. In between, not so much. _

Cammie was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the hand in front of her, and she didn't hear the chuckle be replaced with a sigh. But she did hear when he said, "Cammie, I know you're mad at me, but seriously, would you please just take my hand?" Still silence. Zach seemed to think that that meant that he wasn't forgiven, when really it was just Cammie was doing her best not to collapse into giggles.

"Look, Cammie, I know I was a jerk, but please, forgive me? Please? Don't do thisCam!"

That was it, Cammie couldn't help herself, she collapsed into giggles, and if it wasn't from the strong hand pulling her into Zach's room, she would've fallen. Zach was looking at her funny, and she couldn't help her, the expression on her face made her laugh harder. Eventually Zach started laughing to, still having no idea what was so funny, and just like that, they were friends again.

**~Time skip~**

Cammie was sitting at some fancy diner in Roseville, laughing with her friends, glad that they all got along. Except for one person was missing. Just as Cammie was thinking that, she saw Macey herself walking past the restaurant. _Speak of the devil_, Cammie thought. Acting on impulse, Cammie jumped off the bench and ran for the door, determined to make things right.

"Mace!" Cammie called out. Macey turned around with a happy smile on her face, until she saw Cammie.

"Oh. It's you." Her tone was indifferent.

"Yes, well uhmm, I was just going to, uhmm, ask you to come and join us."

Macey looked skeptical, but after having an internal battle, she nodded her head.

"Excellent!" Cammie was just so happy today, nothing could faze her.

Cammie walked back up to the table and clapped her hands. Bex looked up and said, "What took you so long? Oh. Why is SHE here?"

Cammie looked slightly angry. This was not the reception she was hoping for.

"She's eating with us." Everyone looked at Cammie as though she had lost her head, but wisely said nothing as she pulled up a chair. Everyone went back to eating, but there was a very uncomftorable silence to the air. Macey looked awkward, Even Nick didn't want to talk to her.

"Look," Macey said, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, okay?' I know I said some mean stuff and was a jerk, but I'm sorry!"

No one looked convinced, and Cammie realized she needed to do something.

"Guys, stop being such jerks. She's sorry, okay! I know she was mean to me, but that's MY problem. And I'm choosing to look past it and forgive her. If I can do that, then so should you!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then it was as though a dam had burst. Everyone started talking at once. Cammie smiled, there was one more thing she had to do.

"Zach, can you come here for a second, I need to talk to you."

Outside, Cammie and Zach walked to the local park, the one where all of this drama had started, 12 years ago. **(I'm not sure if I put their ages before this, so now their 16.) **

"Zach," Cammie trailed off, looking nervous. Cammie involuntary shivered, she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. Zach shrugged off his jacket and put it on her shoulders without thinking, and this kind gesture is what gave Cammie the confidence to go on.

"Zach. Listen, I know were friends now, but I need to tell you something." Zach shifted nervously, hoping it was nothing bad. As though reading his mind, Cammie immediately reassured him.

"NO! I mean, it's not bad or anything." Zach gave her a questioning look and she said, "You were looking upset. Any ways, I just wanted to tell you that, erm, I like you. A lot."

Cammie looked down nervously, and didn't notice when Zach moved ever so closer.

"Cammie, did you know that 12 years ago I followed you, Bex, Liz, and Macey to this park, dead set on telling you I liked you." Cammie looked up confused, and suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. The kiss was sweet, but it was broken up by the scream of, "I KNEW IT!" Then laughter and Nick's voice saying, "Fine."

They looked up to see Nick handing Macey money, and Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas making their way over. Cammie smiled and grabbed Zach's hand, knowing nothing could make her happier.

**Well, that's it. Please review and tell me if you like the ending.**

**Love, **

**TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster**


End file.
